


oh baby baby, merry christmas

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pining Clarke Griffin, all the jealousy lol we love you Bellamy, soft mom aurora blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke makes Bellamy a sweater for Christmas
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	oh baby baby, merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt about one person in your otp making the other a Christmas sweater but it's really ugly lol I got carried away with this. Also I needed a friggin break from my other work, it makes me too sad lol

Clarke Griffin was great at art. Hand her a brush and a canvas and she was set. But she couldn’t for the life of her figure out  _ knitting _ . Her mother had chuckled when she had begged her to teach her back in September. She had gone to everyone since then, asking Octavia. Her mother had designed growing up, but Octavia had apologized, claiming she wasn’t able to do anything when it came to clothing. Raven had rolled her eyes. “We’ve been friends for years Clarke, you should know that I can’t do anything requires sitting down for several hours at a time.” Clarke had cornered Jasper and Monty, begging them to reveal that they had a secret talent of sewing. Neither of them knew, both shrugging, asking why she needed to learn. She had groaned, mumbling out a response, before heading back to where everyone else in the bar sat together at a booth. Bellamy had raised an eyebrow across the booth. She had blatantly ignored him, not wanting to give an explanation. 

Everyone had acted so amused by the situation, but Clarke was just frustrated. It was a gesture, okay? And the last person she wanted to go to was Aurora. Sure, she would probably take her in, in her Aurora way, show her how to knit, and the mysteriously send her on her way with a plate of cookies that Clarke hadn’t seen there. But through that time at her warm home, perfectly decorated for Christmas, even if it was the beginning of November, she would find out what Clarke wanted to do. And Clarke would be beyond embarrassed. She shook her head, a shiver creeping at her spine at the thought. 

It took Clarke a moment to realize that everyone at the booth was shooting her bemused looks. Wells just slid her a shot. 

“You seriously need to chill out, live a little.” He had a point. Everyone whooped as she downed the shot in a second. Only a few shots later had her on the dance floor, grinding on the cute guy that had asked at the bar if he could get her a drink. 

His arms were wrapped around her waist, respectfully, despite the douchebags that usually frequented this bar. He was cute, and really sweet to her. And maybe he would help her forget her sorrow about a particular Blake that irked her beyond belief, but had nearly demanded her heart when he showed up. Yeah, she needed a night of forgetting. When Camden had asked her if she wanted to head back to his place, she nodded eagerly, running to the booth to grab her jacket and purse. 

“That guy is hot. Please tell me you’re going home with him,” Harper commented. Clarke smirked, winking at her friends. She noticed Bellamy was suddenly silent. Raven shrugged, mouthing ‘he’s in a mood again,”. Clarke nodded. 

“Well my darling people, I’ve got places to be.” She blew a kiss over her shoulder as she exited the bar, her arm around Camden’s elbow. They walked toward his apartment, only a few blocks away. She giggled the entire time. This guy was the full package, hot as all hell, funny, extremely chivalrous. 

And then he opened the door to his apartment. It was perfect, decorated, and so homey. He stood shyly in the kitchen as she took it in. 

“Wow.” He smirked at her response, moving his lips onto hers, soft at first, but then she slipped her tongue along his lips, and they groaned simultaneously. He softly bit at her bottom lip, soothing it quickly. But then he was pushing her against the wall, and she let herself get lost in the way his lips traveled up and down her neck. All of the sudden, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he was walking into his bedroom, softly placing her on the bed before ravishing her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He made her breakfast, and she nearly lost it. She hadn’t been treated like this in so long. Something in the back of her mind insisted that wasn’t true, but she ignored it, looking at Camden. In the kitchen. With nothing but boxers on as he made her the most incredibly smelling breakfast burrito she had ever had. 

She couldn’t stop the moan that came out of her as she took a bite. He chuckled. 

“I had a lot of fun Clarke. I’d really like to take you on a real date sometime, if you’d be interested in that,” And of course, he was considerate of her feelings. Even after she had literally been praising him all night, commenting on how perfect he was. 

She took his phone, adding her phone number. “I’d love that.” He smiled, and her heart melted. 

“Do you need to get going?” She checked the time on her phone, finding a ton of missed messages from her friends. She ignored them, and turned back to Camden. 

“I’m free until this afternoon.” He nodded, and smirked as he led her into his bathroom, after setting the plates in the sink. He ate her out in the shower, before slowly fucking her, and she was ready for another nap, but had to hurry and head home so she could get ready. 

She softly kissed him as she left. “Text me, okay?” He nodded again, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. She couldn’t help the enormous grin that graced her face the rest of the day. 

_ Clarke to “Delinquents” _ : I think I’m in love you guys

_ Raven: _ bar guy?

_ Clarke: _ hell yes

_ Harper _ : thanks for texting us all last night when we were worried about you

_ Monty _ : come on babe, she was busy ;)

_ Clarke _ : reaaaaaally busy. Last night. And this morning

_ Octavia _ : get it griffin;)

_ Bellamy left the chat _

Ah. There was that thing she had forgotten about. She placed her phone back in her pocket, making her way to the bar where she had left her car. She made it home quickly, to find Bellamy wasn’t home. They had been living together for a year now, and it was one of the best decisions she’d ever made. Until it wasn’t. And everything had backfired. She sighed, trying to forget it. 

Like a spell, once she was on that train it was hard to leave. Clarke was transported back to the knitting fiasco, trying to figure out how on earth she was going to make it before Christmas. She went over her list of people again, finding no one but Aurora that could help her. 

Clarke’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Camden. 

_ Camden _ : Hey. Hope I don’t seem too eager. I really have no idea what I’m supposed to do at what time and how, so I figured I’d just ask if you wanted to grab dinner tomorrow night. 

_ Clarke _ : Sure, you can pick me up at 7:)

That stupid giddy smile was back, and she wanted to slap it off her own face. But she deserved to be happy. She had spent so long waiting for Bellamy to notice, and clearly he wasn’t going to. She couldn’t spend the rest of her life lamely pining after her best friend while he lived his life. 

If he hadn’t figured it out by Christmas, she wasn’t going to keep waiting. In fact, she wasn’t even going to wait until Christmas. Camden was nice, and sweet, and a fantastic kisser. And right now, she didn’t need to worry about anything with that, or with Bellamy. That could be decided after Christmas. 

Her phone pinged with a text from Aurora.  _ Speak of the devil’s mother. _ And of course it was sweet, and caring. Another reminder of the family that she could have gained. 

_ Aurora _ : Hey sweetheart. Been thinking about you. Hope all is well. I need to have you and the kids over for dinner. 

_ Clarke _ : Hey Aurora. Things are good. I was actually wondering if you had time in the next week to maybe teach me how to knit.

_ Aurora _ : Of course honey! Are you busy tonight?

_ Clarke _ : Nope!

_ Aurora _ : I’ll make dinner. Come over whenever.

_ Clarke _ : You’re the best

Clarke sighed, realising she was still only in the living room. She threw her phone onto the couch before walking into her room to get ready. She slipped into jeans and a sweater, quickly curling her hair and doing some light makeup. Halfway through the routine, she heard Bellamy walk in, with what sounded like grocery bags. When she was ready for the day, she grabbed her laptop to get some homework done, and headed into the living room with a blanket. 

“Hey Bell,” She called out, watching as he was indeed putting groceries away. “What are you up to today?” He grunted, not offering anymore of a response. “Don’t get grumpy old man on me now. Did you have a bad hangover this morning?”

“No. Some of us prefer to make rational decisions.” Irritation leaked from his voice as he said it, and she frowned. 

“What’s your problem?” This was tense, this was awkward, and she didn’t know what to do about it. 

“Whatever. Don’t worry about it.” She set her laptop and blanket down on the couch, moving to help put away the groceries. “It’s fine Clarke, I’m capable of putting away groceries.” She rolled her eyes in response.

“Talk to me Bell.” He shrugged. 

“I just don’t feel great today and I was really worried when you wouldn’t text any of us back last night. That’s all. I’m glad you’re safe.” His tone had softened and he took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Have you eaten lunch yet?” She shook her head, putting away the milk. “Go start on your homework and I’ll make something.” 

“You’re the best,” She sang, curling up with her blanket and laptop. They spent the afternoon like that, occasionally asking the other for opinions, or having quick discussions about what was going on in the class. And Clarke knew she could do this. She could stand him not loving her back. She would get over it, fall in love with someone else, and all would be okay. 

____________________________________

It wasn’t okay. She found herself crying on Aurora’s lap after being there not even ten minutes. Aurora cooed, brushing her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

“This is so stupid.” It had started. 

“No it isn’t honey. It’s an incredibly sweet gesture.” Clarke shook her head. 

“It’s just going to make him hate me more than he already does.” Aurora cocked an eyebrow.

“Hate you? Honey, you’re his best friend.” Clarke shook her head again, leaning over. 

“And that’s all I’ll ever be.” Clarke couldn’t see it, but Aurora’s eyes went wide. She placed a comforting hand on Clarke’s back. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I know it’s pathetic.” Aurora moved her hand around the girl’s back. 

“No it isn’t honey. What’s going on? Have you talked to him?”

“Of course not, he still talks to me doesn’t he? If he knew I’d be incredibly embarrassed and he’d feel like he had to let me down softly and it’d be awkward and one of us would have to move out and then I’d feel pathetic and he’d probably feel like he needed to move out and it’d be a whole  _ ordeal _ and I don’t have the time for that.” She groaned. “I wasn’t going to tell you this. I don’t want to put you in a weird position.” Aurora kindly guided Clarke’s head down to her lap. 

“You aren’t doing that sweetheart. I’ll always be here for you. Just think of it like this is any other boy,” Clarke closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek. Aurora just comfortingly brushed her hair. “What do you want to do about it?”

“Make the feelings stop?” Clarke suggested. Aurora couldn’t help but smile, remembering feeling the exact same way about Octavia’s father.

“That’s not going to happen honey. But I think you know that.” Man what Clarke wouldn’t give for that to be a possibility. For it to just all go away one day, no questions asked. For the seemingly constant ache of him to go away. 

“How am I supposed to deal with it?” The woman grimaced. She was trying hard to play an unbiased third party, but she had seen her son with Clarke. He was gentle and soft and loving with her, as though she was the most precious thing this world had produced, while still pushing her in the same way she pushed him. They were perfect with each other.

“Well,” she dragged out the word. “You can try and move on, date someone else, try and get it out of your head, wait for it to fade, but I can’t promise it will quickly. It’s a long process, and it’s like grieving. It sparks up at random times, but there will be a day that it will be gone. Or you can face it head on and just tell him. Sometimes that’s better. It’s up to you and what you want to do. I’ll support you no matter what Clarke. Just because it’s my son doesn’t change anything, I need you to understand that.” Clarke nodded from her lap, sniffling. She was silent after that, almost drifting off. Aurora stood, grabbing her a plate of food, making her eat before she let the girl fall back asleep, pulling a blanket over her, and placing a kiss on her head. “It’s going to be okay my beautiful girl.” 

Aurora had very much taken over the role that had been abandoned by Abby. From the time Clarke was ten, she had been the first person she went to when her heart was broken. Aurora had soothed the aches with hugs and food, things her daughter had never valued in their relationship. Aurora completely respected that, was incredibly proud of her own daughter’s independence and strength, but she preferred to express her love in comfort, and it had soothed her mother’s heart to help take care of Clarke as well. But this wasn’t something she had really ever seen coming. Bellamy and Clarke had dated different people for years, silently supporting everything the other did, and though she selfishly wished the two would end up together, she thought the time for that to occur had passed. It seemed she was wrong. After cleaning up dinner, she pulled out her phone to text Bellamy. 

Aurora: Hey Bell, Clarke fell asleep over here, so I’ll send her back in the morning:) love you

Bellamy: What the hell? She hasn’t slept her in three nights now. And she didn’t tell me she was going over to your house

Oh. 

Aurora: I’m sure it just slipped her mind, have a good night<3

Bellamy: thanks for letting me know mom

_____________________________________

It was that next afternoon before Clarke came back home, wanting to avoid Bellamy. Aurora had help teach her how to knit, explained how the sweater would work, and helped her pick out the yarn. Clarke had eventually realized Aurora had other stuff to do, and had given her a long lasting hug before heading out. Bellamy wasn’t home, so she turned on her music and continued knitting. 

A knock sounded on her door a few hours later, and she jumped up. “Shit!” She exclaimed, throwing a blanket over the project. Bellamy burst through, worried about why she had freaked out. 

“You okay?” He looked amused at her clear distress.

“I just didn’t know you were here. That’s all. Nothing else.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at how high her voice had gone up. 

“Want to grab dinner tonight?” He asked once she seemed to have recovered. 

She groaned, “I’m actually going on a date, sorry.”

“Oh,” He couldn’t remember the last time she had gone on a date. Or the last time he had. “Bar guy?” She nodded and he swallowed and nodded. “Want me to do your hair then?”

“That’d be great actually,” She checked her clock and realized he was going to be here in forty five minutes. “Let me throw on a dress and plug in my curling iron and I’ll grab you,” He nodded, leaving the room so she could change. Clarke could decently do her own hair, it just never turned out great. Bellamy was incredible at it, having done Octavia’s hair for years when Aurora was gone at work. 

He entertained her with anecdotes from work while he worked on curling and pinning up part of her hair. She giggled and he had to reprimand her, “If you get burned on this it isn’t my fault, Clarke.” She just laughed harder. He was almost done when the doorbell rang. Clarke jumped off as he finished a curl, opening it to find Camden there with flowers. 

“You are so so sweet,” She exclaimed. He grinned, following her back into the bathroom. “This is Bellamy, my roommate. He’s just helping me finish up my hair and I’ll be good to go.” Camden offered his hand to Bellamy, who just glared at him, picking up the curling iron. 

Camden was unfazed, “Hi, I’m Camden. That’s so nice of you to help her with her hair.”

“Yeah, we’re really close like that.” Bellamy didn’t look up from her hair, purposely taking more time than was necessary on the last three curls. 

Bellamy placed a kiss on her cheek, before announcing she was finished. Clarke glared at him, asking if Camden could go start the car and she’d put the flowers in a vase. He obliged. 

“What the hell Bellamy?” Clarke exploded once he left. Bellamy shrugged and she rolled her eyes. “Could you have gotten more territorial than that? What’s wrong with you?”

“He seems like a douchebag. I don’t see why you’re wasting your time.” She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“I’m not yours, Bellamy. You don’t get to play jealous that I’m going on a date,” She shook her head again. “Don’t wait up. I doubt I’ll come home tonight.” She slammed the door shut on her way out. 

The date was awful, in terms of date standards. She had cried as soon as she got to his car, and vented about everything that was going on. He nodded, soothingly holding her hand, picking up a pizza, and taking her back to his apartment to watch a movie. 

He even let her sleep in his bed that night while he took the couch. On the way back to her apartment in the morning, he brought it up. 

“I really like you Clarke, but I’m not going to date someone in love with someone that isn’t me. Call me if you figure that out, okay? Or let me know if you need a place to crash, this isn’t a fun thing to be going through.” She kissed his cheek when she got out, thanking him profusely. 

“Okay, here’s the thing, I’m really sorry,” Bellamy started when she walked inside. She brushed him off, just walking to her room. 

A month passed, and all of the sudden it was December. Bellamy and Clarke spent the day after Thanksgiving setting up their Christmas decorations. They burned a candle and blasted Christmas music. Things had seemingly settled down between Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke hadn’t tried dating since Camden, but still talked to him. 

They’d gone out a couple of times even, but had both agreed that they seemed better suited as friends. Anytime they spent together was enjoyable, but it was the same it was with Wells. There just wasn’t a spark. Camden and her had talked through all of it, the exact thing that was missing with Bellamy. Had they talked beforehand, she wouldn’t have this problem. 

Clarke had been looking at apartments. Distancing would help, she had decided. If she didn’t spend every day being domestic as all get out with Bellamy, things would slowly get easier. She hadn’t told him of course. That would just cause another fight that she didn’t have the energy for. 

Currently, she was touring one of the potential apartments. It was beautiful, a modern open layout. The kitchen was nearly double the space of what she had now, and though she was still living with Bellamy, she could easily afford her own space. Here she would even have the luxury of a guest room. 

Her phone pinged, and she shot an apologetic glance to the lady showing her around. 

Bellamy was on the other line. 

“Hey, where are you at? I wanted to go eat somewhere, maybe go walk around the mall with all the lights, check some things off the gift list.” 

“I’m heading home now,” She barely remembered to lie to him, not ready to have that discussion yet. “You want to go just you and me?”

“Of course Clarke, we do stuff alone all the time.”

“I just don’t know if that’s a great idea anymore.”

“What?” He exclaimed, sounding offended, “Clarke, if I did-”

She cut him off. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you soon.” The tour was over quickly, and Clarke rushed down to her car, booking it back home. 

Bellamy was fuming when she got home. “You don’t want to do things just the two of us anymore? Is it cause of Camden? Of course that asshole is controlling, should have seen it.” He was pacing throughout the room, talking more to himself than to her.

“Bellamy!” She yelled. “Calm down, okay? I’m not dating Camden, god. I just don’t think it’s a great idea.” She pulled her jacket off, hanging it up, avoiding looking at him. 

“Why won’t you talk to me anymore?” He snapped. 

She sighed, rubbing her temples. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He glared. “Bullshit Clarke. You spent a night at my mother’s house without telling me, I have no idea what the hell you were just doing, because you refuse to tell me the truth. You avoid being at home all the time. And now you’re claiming you’re not dating Camden? You spend nights at his place all the time,” She almost interrupted him there, but he pressed forward, “For God’s sake don’t lie again. You aren’t at any of our friends’ homes. They all would let me know.”

“Oh so you’re in charge of me now?” She weakly countered. 

“I’m holding onto you in every aspect that I can. I feel like I’m going crazy and losing you,” He reached out his hands, his tone softening. 

“Maybe you are.” She crossed her arms across her chest. 

“What the hell does that mean? Just fucking tell me how you feel, I can’t play these games anymore Clarke.”

“I’m looking at other apartments.”

“What? Why?”

She didn’t answer, instead explaining the Camden situation to him. “Things are just different now Bell, and if you don’t see it, I can’t explain it.”

The heartbreak was beautifully etched on his face. 

“I guess that’s it then, princess.”

“Please don’t call me that anymore,” He nodded, and she cast her eyes at the floor as she made her way to her room. She barely made it past the door before the tears slid out. She quietly walked around her room, gathering the sweater and everything she’d need to finish it. She threw on one of her sadder playlists, full of old Taylor Swift, and cried as she finished his present. 

Heartbroken, she reminisced of why she was putting all this work into a present for a boy that would never return the love she had found for him. 

  
  
  


_ “Come on Bell. Just answer the question. This isn’t even an embarrassing one,” They were playing truth or dare, and he had gone for truth, being asked what his favorite Christmas present he ever received was.  _

_ “Fine, okay, but it is embarrassing, even if you don’t think so.” He sighed, pushing his hair back. “Okay, so when I was in like third grade, I hit my Harry Potter phase, and you know how the Weasley mom makes all her kids sweaters every year?” Every was already chuckling. “You bastards. Anyways, my mom spent months working on one for me, everytime she had free time, which was few and far between, she was working on that sweater.” Everyone but Octavia awwed at the sweet ending to the story.  _

_ Octavia had snorted. “Seriously, we’re just ignoring the part where he’s a giant nerd?” _

  
  
  


Around one in the morning, she had finished. So many emotions were wrapped up in it. It felt like the end of their friendship, this sweater. After this Christmas, he would know, and everything would have changed. Her life as she knew it would be over as she was undoubtedly shunned from everyone for putting her best friend and really all their friends in such an awkward place. 

And so she would pack up, and head home for the rest of the week, before coming back to an empty new apartment. 

It was best that it happened this way. 

She fell asleep crying. 

She woke to the smell of pancakes. Her mind had yet to catch up to yesterday’s events, and she wandered in in her pajamas, eyes swollen and her hair resembling a bird’s nest. 

Bellamy was already dressed and ready for the day, and he smiled as she walked in. 

“Okay, so I have something to tell you, and if it’s not the first thing I tell you, I’m going to lose my nerve and not do it.” She nodded for him to continue. “I’m in love with you Clarke. I just recently realized, when I felt you slipping away. I was so scared to lose you, more than I feared losing anyone before, more than I even fear losing Octavia or my mom. I love them, but I wouldn’t survive without you. You are part of who I am.”

“Oh my god,” She breathed, taking it in for a moment. “Oh my god, Bellamy, really?”

He smiled sheepishly at her. “Yes?”

She ran around the kitchen island, throwing herself onto him. “Bellamy, I love you so much. I’m in love with you too.” She giggled joyously as he spun her around, kissing her everywhere but her lips. “Kiss me you idiot!” He obliged her. 

__________________________________________

They walked into Raven’s home hand in hand the next night. Bellamy wearing the ugliest sweater in the existence of humanity, and Clarke wearing the largest smile they had ever seen. 

If you asked Bellamy Blake, he would tell you that Clarke was an incredible artist. But those incredible hands created much more beautiful sweaters. 


End file.
